


Reparations

by strifechaos



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight change in a scene from the movie, right after Wax shoots the pimp's thugs.</p><p>Wax wasn't finished when the two thugs showed up, and since he did just save Reece's life the kid definitely owes him. Wax demands that Reece finish the job the prostitute started if he wants to stay his partner.</p><p>As you can imagine, Reece isn't too happy with the ultimatum, but being removed from the field for refusing an order right after the Agency just told him to do whatever Wax said wouldn't look too great if he wants to be made an agent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own "From Paris With Love", although I encourage others to go out and buy it because this movie is awesomesauce.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Some non-con elements, so if that's a trigger for you then you're forearmed with the knowledge that this probably is not your cup of tea!
> 
> This has been sitting on my hard drive since I saw the movie a couple years back, I added a bit to it and decided to post it before it sat for another few years.

 

Let’s just say that Wax didn’t spot the guys coming out of the bank until a little while longer. ;)

This takes place right after Charlie Wax has shot the two thugs sent in to beat up Reece.

It does shift back and forth between the boys, hope it doesn't lose anyone.

-0-

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you showed a little appreciation?”

Reece stutters at Wax’s gruff question, taken even more off guard as he fights the hand pushing him to his knees, he struggles to not fire off angry retort from already bruised lips. His whole body hurts from the kicks and punches the two thugs the pimp had sent up had delivered.

“Ah, we’ve discussed this. You do what I say or I get another driver.” Reece is still lost as to what Wax is talking about, but he knows he needs to be firm or the older agent will walk all over him even more.

“ ‘m not your driver, I’m your partner.” Reece reminds him, stubbornly. His ears are still ringing from the gunshots but he manages to make it back up to his feet with more struggle than he’s used to facing.

“Well then, partner, I think it’s time you paid up.” Wax says gruffly.

“Paid up?” In another universe Wax might admit to himself that the confused look on the younger man’s face was endearing. In this one, he just shoves the thought away and concentrates on how much his cock needs some serious attention, not helped in the least from staring at that pretty mouth all night.

“You think I was finished in there when that pimp showed up? Think again, CHESS!” He shoves Reece hard, causes a painful thud to resonate in Reece’s knees as they connect with the floor again.

Reece sputtered. “You wanna waste time, finding another prostitute?!” He struggles to get up but Wax still had a firm grip on his shoulder, and surprise, surprise isn’t budging. The whole apartment had been shuddering and shaking with the moans and thumps of Wax going to town on the prostitute, Reece wasn’t sure to be more impressed by her quick bowl-legged escape when the two thugs showed up or at Wax’s endurance to keep her occupied for so long. It doesn’t register that the other man could still possibly need to fuck more.

Wax scoffed. “Why would I do that?” Reece looked perplexed, he hasn’t spent a lot of time with Wax yet but he’s already wary of stumbling into giving a logical answer to what seems like a direct question. If anything, he’d learned in his time with the agent that none of Wax’s questions required a simple answer.

Wax leaned down; closing the distance between them, and tilted Reece chin up, resting the flat of his thumb against the younger man’s bottom lip.

“Especially when I have such a pretty mouth right here that owes me?”

Said mouth fell open indignantly. “You must have snorted more of that crack than--!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is simple. You either blow me or I find someone else more capable for the job!”

Reece’s eyes light up. “So you DO want to find a prostitute!”

“Not that job. That job you’re gonna handle, what we’re focusing on right now is whether or not you can handle me as a partner. Well, Reece? You up for the job, cos I am.” Wax smirked, bumping the young agent’s chin against the bugle in his jeans.

Reece frowned. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d told the Agency that he could handle more out in the field. He doesn’t want to suck Wax’s cock. Especially knowing just where it had been just five minutes ago, but Wax hadn’t bluffed yet when he said he was going to do something, he did and being thrown aside on his first mission as an actual agent will set him even further back in getting into the training required for fieldwork.

Reece hesitates.

The Agency hadn't been too pleased with him during the last call, and had explicitly stated that he should follow all of Wax's orders, the man hadn't even sounded shocked or scandalized when he mentioned that he'd been touting a vase of cocaine around the street out in the open. He doubted they'd be too impressed that Reece stumbled again so soon, and he hated feeling like a kid with the training wheels still on when everyone else was out saving lives.

He might not want to suck the cocky man's dick, but Reece wasn't as unfamiliar with the practice as he'd led Caroline to believe, she might be French but Reece had a feeling she wasn't THAT French.

-0-

 

A pulse of heat travels to Wax’s gut, he can see it in Reece’s face right when the younger man gives in, his dick twitches as the thought of coming down that throat and maybe painting the uppity younger man’s face, rubbing his semen into that coifed hair.

“Fine.”

“Well then, Buttercup, get to sucking cos this cock ain’t going to blow itself!”

Reece curses, shakes his head, just what the fuck did he get himself into? But the floor isn’t getting any more comfortable to kneel on and in hopes that the prostitute has at least gotten the other man worked up to the point that this won’t take very long, Reece undoes Wax’s belt and jeans and reaches in to release his cock. It’s much larger than average, borderline obscene, much like the man himself, and Reece’s jaw is already throbbing from the job before him. He wets his lips and dips his head forward to take the meaty heat into his mouth. He lips at the foreskin, and gets a hungry moan from Wax.

Wax thrusts forward, splitting Reece’s plush lips apart with the bulbous head of his cock.

The kid might not act like he has much experience but he knows enough that his teeth are kept out of the way and he’s ardently applying himself to the job, tongue and lips creating a duel sensation around the crown. Before he can get too caught up in the way Reece looks with his otherwise constantly questioning mouth wrapped around the head of Wax’s cock, Wax pushes forward until he can feel the back of Reece’s throat bump up against his cock, and then he continues to push. Reece flounders, choking on the girth trying to force its way down, he rests his hands against Wax’s hips to push back against the older man but it’s useless. Wax refuses to be moved, and Reece is forced to take stuttering breaths in through his nose for oxygen. He forces himself to calm down and get this over with, if he times it right then Wax will blow his load and he can get off his knees and back to doing his actual job.

“Good boy, I knew you would be good at this.” Wax shoves in another inch. “Come on, just a little bit more. You can do it; I’ve seen boys like you before Reece. Shy and nervous, playing it off like you’ve never done this before. You forget I’ve seen your file, and I know about the Ambassador's rep—that dirty old bastard didn’t get you assigned to his personal duty for any old reason. I’m sure he’s got this pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock all fucking day.” Wax eases his grip on the younger man enough so that he can start to bob up and down on his cock. The stress and pressure of the job start to ease, overwhelmed by the endorphins flooding his system, making it easy to ignore Reece's pissy look at his commentary. "Don't be sour, baby, I'd order you to suck my cock every chance I got too. Fuck, just like that." Reece rolls his eyes but keeps up an impressive rhythm.

Wax doesn’t want him to get any ideas of being in charge here so he continues to talk.

“That’s it, just like that. Now, now – no need to speed up, we wouldn’t want me to blow my load too fast.” Wax chuckles meanly, running a hand through Reece’s short spikes in order to get a good grip on him. Reece reluctantly leans into the grip, as Wax forces him to move at Wax's chosen pace instead of the quick up and down that he had wanted. Wax had been close to finishing up with the prostitute when the approach of the pimp’s two thugs had forced him out into the main room, but he doesn't want to waste the opportunity presented so prettily to him here.

As those plush lips near the base of his cock, Reece starts to back up, or tries to; Wax pulls him closer, ignoring the struggling, until Reece’s lips are flush up against the root of his cock. He holds him there, ignores the way that Reece tries to move again. When Wax does finally let the junior agent move back Reece is shooting him hateful glares, eyes shooting daggers and nostrils flaring. Wax pulls out all the way and gives Reece a slap in the face with his cock, mostly just to remind the kid of his place, though Wax is impressed that the kid had forgotten in such a submissive position, mouth wrapped around a dick.

“Now, now, none of that baby! A cock whore like you ought to be thankful for the chance to suck on such a fine piece of American meat!”

Reece’s glare intensifies but he goes back to laving the head with his tongue, nibbling at the vein running down Wax’s cock, one hand tugging at Wax’s full balls and the other holding himself steady on Wax’s hip. Wax pumps his hips forward a few times, he can’t spare the time to really enjoy the rookie’s talent for sucking cock but if he works it right then this won’t be the last time it happens.

“Come on, Chess; put a little more tongue into it. Oh yeah, just like that, baby! I knew you could blow me like a pro, maybe I should call that girl back in here are you can show her a thing or two. Goddamn that mouth! Right there, just like that, oooh fuck.” Wax pets at Reece’s hair absentmindedly; he can feel his balls boiling in a way that he’s learned over the years that means he’s just about ready to spill their load-- right down Reece’s throat if he doesn’t move.

Reluctantly Wax pulls out and starts to stroke himself roughly; he’s going for speed and not pleasure now. He keeps his hand a blur until his orgasm rips through him, aims his cock so that he can paint Reece’s wrecked face with his load. Perfect. Just how he’d imagined it’d be back in the airport’s security room.

Wax starts to tuck himself back into his jeans and glances out the window, happy to spot the fucking obvious terrorists he’d instructed Reece to keep an eye out for originally.

As his knees give out beneath him, Reece sinks all the way to the floor. He tries to collect himself but his jaw aches terribly from taking the monster Wax calls a cock down his throat, his tongue is covered in the salty, musky flavor of dick and his face is caked in semen. Reece watches in horror as Wax reaches one paw out to rub the seed into his hair before pulling back and smirking at Reece.

“That hit the spot, come on Chess – up we go! We got leads to follow and as a fucking hot as you look, even I can’t get my dick hard again that fast, so wipe off your face and let’s get a move on.”

Reece blinks slowly, not quite tracking what Wax just said. Then on autopilot follows Wax’s instructions and forces himself to his feet. He stumbles to the window, snatches his phone off the charger and turns to follow the senior agent out of the makeshift flop house and back onto the streets of France.

 

The End.


End file.
